Two pipe ends can be joined easily when the pipes are very flexible in bending. Some pipe materials are more flexible than others, e.g., rubber hoses are more flexible than steel pipe, and small diameter pipes are more flexible than larger diameter pipes. Generally, for a given material, the flexibility of the pipe is proportional to the cube of the diameter of the pipe.
Large pipes, for example 18-60 inches in diameter, are so stiff that field bends usually are not feasible, and bends are made in these pipes in special plants designed for this purpose. In the case of submarine pipeline joints made on-bottom, it is difficult to both manipulate and align the ends of large diameter pipes for joining because such pipes are stiff axially as well in bending. Remote control operations and handling of massive equipment from surface vessels also add substantially to the difficulties of these problems.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and useful flexible element which substantially alleviates or overcomes the above noted problems of the prior art and provides further advantages as will be more apparent hereinafter.